Once Upon A Valentine's Day
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. Regina hates Valentine's Day, but those Hood men try to make her enjoy the day.


_**A/N-This was not a prompt for oqweek, but I wanted to do one for this day.**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day! 2015**_

_**This is set during the missing year.**_

Regina sat under her apple tree in the courtyard on her bench, her thoughts were on Henry, as they usually were. She wondered what he was doing, she knew he would not remember her or that he had raised him. She hoped that he was happy wherever he was, and that she had done right by him.

"Penny for your thoughts, Milady?" Robin asked as he came up behind her.

"They are not for you to know thief," Regina said.

"Well, then care if I sit down?" Robin tried again.

"I'm not stopping you," Regina said as she moved to make even more room for him. "Where is your son?"

"He's with Little John right now. He's quite taken with you, I must admit, since the day you saved him," Robin said.

"He's a cute little boy," Regina said.

"Some say he takes after his Father," Robin said, trying to get a smile from her. He got a small smirk instead, but could tell she was trying to fight from smiling at his comment.

"I wouldn't go that far," Regina said, she would never admit to anyone, much less Robin how attractive he was indeed.

"So I hear that the Princess has a ball planned for tomorrow," Robin said.

"You heard right indeed," Regina said.

"Something to do with a Valentine Day party? Do you know what this Valentine's Day is?" Robin asked.

"It's a day for stupid romance, and lovers. Each year on February 14th, many people exchange cards, candy, gifts or flowers with their special 'valentine'," Regina said.

"Ah, so it's a day of romance for sweethearts," Robin said.

"Something like that," Regina said.

"And do you have an escort for tomorrow's ball milady?" Robin asked, hoping she didn't already.

"I'm not going," Regina said.

"What? Why not?" Robin asked.

"I have no time for stupid ball," Regina said.

"Well, maybe you can make time for me?" Robin asked boldly.

"What are you saying?" Regina asked.

"What I'm saying, is that I'm asking to escort you to tomorrow's ball," Robin said.

"Did Snow set this up? She asked you to take pity on me and ask me to the stupid ball didn't she?" Regina said as she got up and started to pace.

"No she didn't. No one told me to ask you. I heard about the ball this morning, and went in search of you immediately," Robin said as he got up to stand in front of her.

"You expect me to believe that?" Regina asked. "Why would I believe anything a thief has to say?"

"If you don't want to believe me, than believe this!" Robin said as he grabbed her face between his hands and planted a kiss on her, it was not a gentle kiss but rather a passionate one. It had been building inside of Robin for some time, she infuriated him at times, and other times he was completely smitten with her. He had been wanting to kiss her since the day they had met, that day in the forest when he had saved her from the flying monkey. And the tough Queen had refused his help to assist her to her feet.

Robin's kiss had thrown her off her game, she was about to push him backwards when she let her wall go down for a few seconds, as he made the kiss gentle and slow. Letting his lips glide over hers, enjoying the taste of her on his lips, they were soft and full. He opened his mouth and let his tongue out, during the kiss, pressing it up against her mouth, wanting to be inside of it. Regina relented and let him in, her tongue matched his as their kiss deepened, both a little surprised by the passion building between them. Robin moved his hands from her face down to the small of her back, and pressed their bodies up against one another's. Regina's arms moved to his shoulders, holding him there, before going to the back of his neck and encircling it with her hands.

"Papa?" a small voice sounded behind the two adults, who upon hearing it broke apart with their lips but still held onto one another with their arms and hands.

"Yes, my boy," Robin asked as he turned to look at his son.

"What are you doing to Gina?" Roland asked as he took a few steps closer to them. Robin turned to look at Regina who was trying to compose herself, after the effects of his kiss on her.

"Well, my boy, I was asking Regina to go to the ball tomorrow night with me," Robin asked as he looked into Regina's eyes.

"You're going to the ball with Papa?" Roland asked Regina, Robin smirked and raised his eyebrows a little as if to dare her to answer it.

"I was just telling your Papa, that I wasn't going," Regina said as she saw the sad look on the cute little boy's face. "Because no one had asked me yet." Regina didn't know where that came from, blame it on Roland was all she could think of.

"So you're going now! With Papa!" Roland said as he ran to her legs and hugged them, making her take a step back from the impact, Robin tightened his grip on her to prevent her from falling.

"Yes, yes it appears I am," Regina said as she looked at the smug look on Robin's face.

"I'll be at your door a little before sundown," Robin said.

"_I'll _ meet you at the hall tomorrow," Regina said as she leaned down to Roland. "And I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." She gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before heading inside. Robin had to chuckle at her, always fighting with him and wanting the last word.

"She's very pretty Papa," Roland said as Robin picked him up in his arms.

"Yes, my boy, she certainly is," Robin said as he watched her walk away until she was near the castle door, he caught her pause and the look she gave him before going inside.

The next day was a whirlwind of activity, with the Valentine Ball planned for the night. Candles had been lit all over the room, the chandeliers were also lit to ward off the night. Robin made his way into the ballroom, decked out in his finest attire. The same outfit he had worn the day he had met Regina, minus the cape. He saw David and Snow near a large punch bowl, and made his way over to them.

"Nice gathering you have here," Robin said as he saw several couples dancing to the sounds of the musicians.

"I think everyone need a break for the night, with no worries for once," Snow said.

"My wife is never one who minds looking for an excuse to having a ball," David said as Snow just smiled at him.

"So Robin, did you get a date for tonight?" Snow asked, hoping he had asked Regina to come with him.

"Yes, I did. She told me she would meet me here," Robin said as he watched the smile form on her face.

"That's wonderful. I'm so glad she's coming." Snow said.

"And speaking of," David said as Robin turned to see Regina enter the ballroom, decked out in a shade of red dress, very form fitting with black lace down some of the front, and at the waist with some sparkle to it. He saw the way she was scanning the room, looking for someone, maybe him? When her gaze landed on him, she stopped looking and she rolled her eyes when he winked at her.

"If you two will excuse me?" Robin said as he made his way over to her.

"Did you set this up?" David asked.

"Me? No. I mean I might have gave a few subtle hints, but that's all." Snow said.

"Subtle? Yeah I don't buy that." David said as they watched the couple draw closer.

"Milady, if it's not too bold, might I say that you look stunning this night?" Robin said as he extended his hand for her to place hers in his, when she did, he bowed and kissed her hand lightly. Feeling bold he didn't let go, instead he licked one of her knuckles lightly with his tongue, sending shivers down her spine.

"I see and smell that you have had a bath at least," Regina said as she stepped to the side of him.

"Do I detect that you might like the way I smell?" Robin asked as he followed along with her.

"Well, you do have a distinct odor," Regina said as she stopped and looked around the ballroom.

"Care to describe it to me?" Robin asked.

"You smell like forest," Regina said.

"Well, I do live in the forest, so it makes sense that I should," Robin said as he moved in closer to her.

"Gina!" Roland yelled out as he came running up to her, Regina kneeled down and hugged the little boy. "I made you something." He gave her his surprise to her.

"Oh, Roland, it's beautiful," Regina said, as she saw that he had made her a Valentine for her.

"Princess Snow, told me about how you give Valentines to people on this day," Roland said.

"Thank you, Roland. I love it." Regina said as she hugged the little boy closer.

"Will you be my sweetheart today?" Roland asked, his dimples showing.

"I would be honored to," Regina said as she could feel Robin looking at them.

"Will you dance with me?" Roland asked with a little bow.

"I'd love to. If you'll excuse us?" Regina said as she gave her hand to Roland as they made their way to the outskirts of the dance floor. She gave a little dip as she held hands with him to dance with him, very simple steps so that he could keep up. He giggled many times, making her laugh. She didn't have to look, because she could feel Robin's gaze on her the whole time as they danced.

As the dance ended, Roland bowed to her and she repaid the favor. They had just started a second dance when she felt, and saw Robin come up behind Roland and tap his son on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but may I cut in?" Robin asked as Roland giggled and nodded before scrambling off to the dessert table.

"Milady," Robin said as he put his right hand out for her to put hers in. Regina took a deep breath and placed her hand in his. Robin brought her closer to him, as he stepped up to her, placing his left hand on the small of her back. Regina placed right hand on his shoulder as they started to sway to the music.

"You dance quite nicely, your majesty," Robin said.

"I prefer, Regina. And you're not to bad yourself," Regina admitted, not looking at him directly, but out of the corner of her eyes she could see his smirk on his face.

"Why, thank you, Regina." Robin said as he then pulled her a little closer to him. Robin could see he was making her a little uncomfortable, but in a very good way. He knew he was getting to her, had from the first day they had met.

"Your son is a sweet little boy, making me a Valentine like he did." Regina said.

"Roland, is a caring person. I also would like to give you something for Valentine's day then," Robin said as he stopped dancing with her as he put his arm out for her to link hers in. He led them outside in the courtyard by the castle.

"What is it?" Regina asked cautiously.

"This," Robin said as he pulled a red rose from behind him and gave it to her.

"Thank you, thief." Regina said as she took it from him, bringing it to her nose to inhale the smell of it.

"Why not try my name? You do remember it?" Robin asked.

"Thank you, Robin." Regina said as Robin smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Regina." Robin said as he leaned down and put his arms around her, pulling her into him and almost immediately his mouth closed over hers. This kiss was everything she had hoped it would be. Desire stirred deep in her belly and rippled outwards, burning her skin and causing shivers of pleasure that had her clenching every muscle in an effort to stop herself trembling.

"What's the matter?" He must have senses her reaction because his head raised and she looked into blue eyes. "Relax, milady. I'm not about to take you out here for everyone to see."

How dare he? She moved back with a sudden jerk, her face blazing. "Believe me, thief, you wouldn't get the chance," she bit out furiously. "I don't know what sort of women you're used to wooing, but it would take me more than a rose to get me into bed with you."

"Really?" He looked amused and unperturbed by her words, folding his arms and surveying her with sparkling eyes. "What would it take then?"

"More than you've got," she shot back nastily.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked silkily.

She wasn't fooled by the lazy tone; she seen the blue eyes turn to stone. "It's a statement,"

"A statement," he repeated thoughtfully, raising his hand and stroking a lock of errant hair off her cheek. "You're very flushed," he drawled slowly. "Warm and soft and deliciously pink."

He made her sound like a marsh mellow. She fought the weakening desire the smoky voice was bringing forth with the thought. She wasn't going to fall for this, she was _not._

"And kissable," The gleam in his eyes darkened as he drew nearer and once again she was held in his embrace, but this time the kiss deepened immediately to a determined seduction of her defenses. Within a minute or two he had scaled every one. He was kissing her so thoroughly, so wonderfully, that resistance was the last thing on her mind as she kissed him back, her enthusiasm not quite hiding.

"Papa," Roland called out as he came outside, causing Robin to pull back from Regina.

She was a quivering wreck, utterly lost in the smell and feel of him and the sensations he had called forth so powerfully, and over a simple kiss or two. _Simple kiss, my arse_, Regina thought. It took her a full ten seconds to stir herself, and then she felt as though her legs wouldn't hold her.

"Were you kissing Gina, Papa?" Roland asked as Robin reached down and picked him up into his arms.

"Why, yes I was my boy," Robin answered as he looked at Regina who was trying to compose herself.

"Why?" Roland asked, causing Regina to look from Roland to Robin, who was smiling tremendously.

"Well, my boy, when you get older and you find a certain lady who holds your attention. One who you enjoy spending your time with, and one who seems to enjoy spending time with you. You to steal a kiss," Robin explained to his boy as much as he could, enjoying the blush that rose on Regina's cheeks.

"I see. So you're interested in Gina, Papa?" Roland asked innocently.

"Yes, my boy. I'm very interested in Regina," Robin said.

"Gina, are you interested in my Papa?" Roland asked as Regina looked at Robin, who was trying his best not to laugh.

"I...I do enjoy his company, my little Knight," Regina answered as best she could.

"Good. Can I have a kiss too?" Roland asked.

"Yes, Roland, you sure can," Regina said as Regina moved towards Roland, and planted a kiss on one of his cheeks, then the other one, receiving a giggle from the adorable little boy.

"Now, my boy, why don't you go see if there is any sweet desserts ready?" Robin asked as he put his little boy down, who took off towards the dessert table. Regina took a step to follow.

"A statement. Care to rethink it?" Robin asked from behind her, stopping her in her tracks. "Careful." The smoky tones were definitely amused now as she turned around to look at him. "We don't want to spoil a wonderful evening, do we?"

"Goodnight Robin, and thank you for the dance, and the rose. But I'm going to retire for the night." Regina said.

"I'll see you to your door," He said lazily.

"There's no need," Regina said.

"On the contrary, a gentlemen never lets a lady walk alone," Robin said as he walked up to her and gave her his arm to take. She took a deep breath and placed her arm through his as he escorted her back to her room.

"Thank you, milady for the dance tonight. It was quite pleasurable," Robin said.

"Good night." Regina said as she moved to open her door, when she turned suddenly and put her hands on his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. His mouth was sure of what it wanted, and being kissed by her certainly was one. Regina felt the sensation trickling to all parts of her body as his lips continued to search and explore, warm desire holding her in another world where only the senses of touch and taste and smell mattered. His hands were on her tiny waist as the kiss continued. Right when he was about to deepened the kiss and pull her to him, she moved from his lips. Robin opened his eyes to look down at her, he saw the look of surprise on her own face, and he knew she had shocked herself.

"Can't steal something that's been giving to you," Regina said as she quickly turned and opened the door and closed it behind her. She leaned up against it as she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She felt her lips, which were swollen from his kisses. And she looked forward to her next encounter with the thief, _Robin._


End file.
